Dear Boy,
by SarcasticFanatic
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, I'm 4 years old and I'm in love with you. Now all I have to do is find you. We will live happily ever after...


**Disclaimer: Not mine, how much ever I wish the opposite, the sad truth is that - It's not mine. **

**_Dear Boy_**

_Dear Boy,_

_I don't know you, but I hope I will, one day – preferably in the near future. My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I'm eleven. My mom says that if I wish for something and if I'm destined for it. I'll get it._

_I'm hoping for that. My mom is great, so is my dad (just don't tell her I said that – she's currently fighting with him). My best friend Alice said that her Prince Charming should be tall, dark and handsome. He should be just like her, apparently. I don't know what I want I just want someone who will ove me more than life itself, and vice versa. I'm probably being stupid seeing as I'll never send these letters anywhere._

_I am writing this letter so you… you know what? I don't know why I'm writing this letter. When I was young, I didn't really envision a nameless somebody coming and sweeping me off my feet. Why would they? I have no problem being swept off my feet, problem is it's not because of I'm being chased by guys, but because I'm probably the most clumsy girl in history. I guess that if anything I would want you to love me for me and not for my looks ( this wouldn't be a problem because of my utter lack in that department )._

_Signing off,_

_Bella Swan_

I sighed as I trudged through the corridor of doom to my most dreaded class, Trigonometry. You'd think that after remedial classes I'd begin to get it, but it looks like, it's not likely to happen anytime soon. I still feel like a Literature student stuck in a research lab every time the teacher so much as opens his mouth. Completely and utterly lost.

Left, right, left.

I've reached the class safely, despite all my efforts to ensure otherwise. I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly walked in, forgetting for a second that even without my inability of being able to walk in normal conditions, this would be a bit hard as the previous class was leaving and the new class rushing in. It was similar to the scenario of 4 people with bursting bladders with the availability of only one toilet find themselves in.

In other words, I was fighting for entrance with my eyes closed as I pushed through the crowd.

Not the best idea I've had.

As soon as the crowd cleared, my balance – which was already as I've explained isn't the best – tipped, and I fell. Hard.

Ouch.

I was lying on the floor with my eyes squeezed shut and unwilling to get up, in order to either avoid a similar scenario that would follow in my scramble to my seat and to avoid the smirking gazes of the girls, concern of Mike, Tyler and Eric and indifference of the teacher who was used to it happening 6 times a day and then some in one hour, when I first heard it.

"Do you need any help?" a velvety voice inquired worried. I around puzzled, there was no one there. I'm finally going mad. I knew it was coming.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked again.

I chanced a timid "God?" in an anxious voice.

"What??" the voice asked again, sounding like a melody even without trying.

"God?" I asked a bit louder. Surely this voice couldn't be of any mere mortals.

"What!" the voice repeated, but with a hidden undertone this time. "No, um, not God" If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was close to laughing. Then a hand came in my view.

Oh, shit.

I raised my horrified eyes to meet the most beautiful emeralds I have seen. Eye catching, twinkling and full of life, beautiful eyes. My gaze scanned the tussled reddish brown locks, the pale white skin, the strong jaw, and the lips all the way down to his shoes.

I felt light headed, my vision blurred and the ground moved, I however resisted. When you have had as much practice as I have it becomes easier to resist fainting on a regular basis.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that you had fallen down and...Wait I'm babbling...uh" he trailed off uselessly, gazing at empty space in dismay. I quickened to assure him, anything to get that expression off his face. His face was only supposed to be happy.

"Don't worry, this...this happens all the time" you don't know how many times "Thanks, though" I added a smile to add to the effect. He gazed at me as if to gauge whether I was telling the truth. He must have seen something that must have encouraged him, for he too smiled taking my breath away.

Holy-

"So, you need any help?" he repeated his earlier question. I looked around surprised to find myself still on the ground. I took his offered hand and hoisted myself up, avoiding the teachers gaze.

"Now that Miss. Swan is okay, can we please continue?" He enquired sternly. I nearly ran to my seat without looking at the Greek God next to me.

I noticed that he didn't follow. He stayed next to Mr. Johnson.

"Now, that everyone is in their seats" insert eye roll "Forks High School is happy to welcome a new student among it's midst. Why don't you introduce yourself, son?" He smiled like a proud grandpa showing off his favorite grandson.

The beautiful stranger smiled hesitatingly and started "Hi guys, I'm Edward Cullen." WHAT! EDWARD CULLEN, as in The Edward Cullen! Wow, no wonder Mr. Johnson is so proud. "I've recently arrived from Arizona, and um, I hope I will like it here as much as I liked it in Arizona." He then smiled. Half the girls in the class swooned. Literally. I'm not kidding.

Jessica who was sitting behind me was hyperventilating, while an equally awestruck Lauren rubbed her back. You'd think they have never seen good-looking guys before. But then I guess they were more excited that there was fresh meat to pounce at. Looking at their predator like expressions, I'd give him a week to submit to their charms, and that too was too much I think.

Mr. Johnson either ignored or didn't notice our preoccupation with the new student. He sent the meat to sit…wait why is he walking towards me? Oh, look he's smiling I wonder why?

Why is he walking – oh God, I think I'm suffering from brain freeze from a smile.

"Mr. Cullen kindly sit next to Miss. Lauren Mallory, Miss Stanley kindly go sit next to Miss. Swan." Mr. Johnson ordered, which got three different types of reactions from the people concerned.

Lauren was overjoyed. Probably delirious that she would be able to start seducing the guy.

Jessica and I were horrified. Jessica because she was denied the opportunity of leaning into Edward and saying "How do you do this sum?" and the ever famous "Wanna tutor me?" While I merely felt horrified for the scrape goat, he'd never know what hit him.

Edward was merely nervous, confused and a bit if I'm not wrong… Disappointed? Don't ask me how and why. Though if I was asked to sit next to the Queen of Darkness, I would be nervous too. He was probably confused by the varying expression on our faces. I don't know about the last one, though he could be disappointed of not getting the chance to sit with Jessica…. But why am I feeling that's unlikely?

Ah, well.

"Hey, there" Phases 1 of seduction is in order. Poor thing. You know I should probably start calling him by his birth name otherwise I might slip and call him "meat" to his face. That won't be a totally awkward conversation or anything.

"Hello" Edward replied politely, to which Lauren asked "So, why did you come to Forks?"

"My parents live here."

"Oh? Why don't they live with you in Arizona?" Lauren asked rudely. What a stupid question. Even I knew why he had gone to Arizona. You know, I should probably listen to Mr. Johnson. Oh cares, it's not like I'll be able to understand what he's saying anyways. Might as well listen to what I do understand. Looks like Jess has the same idea.

"Well, I had gone to study in Arizona." He replied polite nevertheless.

Lauren's face fell a bit. Ha, she probably didn't count him on being studious. So, she quickly changed track.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Wow, direct. Have to admire her guts. I found myself waiting with abated breath for his answer. I found myself not wanting to hear the answer and yet at the same time unable to stop myself.

"No." He said obviously trying to end the conversation.

Wrong thing to say pal. Take my advice bring a cross next time. Might be more useful expelling the powers of darkness.

Ah, saved by the bell.

I grabbed my books and rushed out, not bothering to see the fiasco behind me. I knew what would happen and I wanted to avoid witnessing the Queens of Night seducing the first decent guy I liked. There was no way he would be able to resist them.

I hurried to my table at lunch, where my friends sat.

I sat next to Alice and looked down at my folded hands. My friends were having a discussion so they didn't notice. But, then nothing escaped Alice's eyes.

She gently nudged me, drawing the attention of the rest of the table, who looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked "Did you trip again?"

"Did Mr. Johnson pick on you again?" Jasper enquired concerned.

"Are you hurt?" Rose asked

"Did anyone mention your introduction speech?" Alice asked seriously, which still elicited snorts from the whole group.

I looked at them expressionlessly. "Yes, No, No, No but thanks Alice for mentioning it, in that order. It's just..." I trailed off, but encouraged by the looks I received I continued with much more confidence "There was a new student in the class today. Really sweet and with a face that would make Adonis look like a cheap replica of him."

Alice and Rose squealed.

I continued, my voice gaining volume as I continued. "It's just he was really nice about me tripping" here Emmett snorted, which I ignored, practice of doing just that for years enabled me to do it, as I continued "Then…"

"Then?" Alice urged me on.

"Then, the Queen of Darkness got to him." I murmured sadly. Rose and Al made sympathetic noises. They knew what it was like.

"What was his name, anyways?" Al asked.

"Edward Cullen" I murmured. Al's jaw touched the floor, Rose stiffened, Jazz and Em stopped sniggering and stared at me.

Well, this was awkward.

"Hello sis." A new voice murmured. A voice I felt that I could recognize in my sleep. The most velvet-ish and melodic voice I had ever heard, that managed to make even these mundane words sound as a symphony.

Oh Shit.

**Hi, This idea just popped up, and I had to write it. In the letter Bella is 11, but in the story she's 17.**

**Please review,pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
